Lonesome
by M.J. Ethreal
Summary: After Naraku is defeated and Kagome is stranded in Tokyo she begins to forget... But when she meets someone she once knew, she realized it's not just her memory failing thats making her forget. Can Kouga save the one he loves from a human disease with no cure? Or will he choose the "easy" way out? Mature content in later chapters.


A lonesome cherry blossom floated from the heavens into my lap. She'd spent hours lying by a sorrowful tree that never bloomed, never grew, never changed. Ever…

"Kagome? Kagome?" The voice yelled from nearby. She'd nearly forgotten her own name again. That seems to be the normal right now. Her memory faltered. It started a year ago…

She'd been staring at the well waiting for something to happen, waiting to see silver moonlit hair or a red robe. Even a sliver of a sword would be welcoming. Anything from where she belonged would calm her. She was sealed in a world she had grown up in for 15 years and then all of a sudden it just wasn't her home anymore? No, she knew why, she just couldn't say it. She remembered the feudal world all too well but it only hurt her. She hurt every day looking around and knows this wasn't her home. This wasn't where she needed to be. Her fists clenched and her heart beat faster. She gripped the wood of the well and pushed her wobbling knees onto the brim, bracing herself for the fall.

She didn't even bother to go feet first, she just let herself fall. Her eyes closed, hoping a light would pass across her eyelids. The ground hit her hands first, scratching her palms and then the rest of her body hit. She lay there for a few moments, soaking in the faint stinging and remorse. Later that night was when her mother told her she'd be taken to a therapist in the morning.

The therapist had been a nightmare. She had to use an entire cover story about the past 2 years of her life. It was impossible for someone like a rational elderly man to understand that she'd been living five hundred years in the past for two years. She'd been only 17 when she had put the jewel shard back and it had vanished forever. She had woken up at the bottom of the well, unable to return.

The elderly man named Dr. Koi had prescribed her anti-depressants and let her go. She'd return to see him once a month and would continue taking her medication.

'I bet it's the medication that keeping me from my memories…'

"Kagome! I've called you ten times!" Her mother's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She groaned and urged her body into the kitchen where her mother stood. "Kagome I can't make it to the pharmacy to pick up your medication tonight. I have to work an extra shift so can you pick it up?"

Kagome nodded and took the money her mother handed her. She trudged up the stairs and changed into a pair of shorts and an old tee-shirt and rushed out the door. The air seemed heavier as she jogged down the stairs leading to the street. The streets were deserted compared to its normal traffic. All her friends must be in their college classes or at their jobs.

Another contribution to her ill attitude was her lack of a life. She barely passed high school with all D's and hadn't been excepted to a single college, even looking for a job seemed impossible since she had no former employee. They always asked the same question, 'Why didn't you work through high school? What were you doing for four years?' She could give no answer.

So at eighteen she wasn't attending school, had no job and no friends. 'What a life huh?'

She scoffed at herself and focused on the sidewalk for the last mile to the pharmacy. Stepping through the doors sent a chill down her spine as the AC dried her sweat. She turned to the left and handed the pharmacist her license, subscription and cash. He casually glanced up, seeming like he was going to strike up a conversation with her and then stopping after seeing the look on her face. He handed her the change and a small bag with a hearty smile and said "Have a good day miss!"

The walk home seemed longer than the walk to the pharmacy. She glanced about to stop from herself from falling into darker thoughts, however as she glanced about a gleam of silver metal caught her eye through the trees. Her heart skipped a beat and her feet carried her into the forest a half a mile behind the shrine. Running like she would have with Inuyasha, she felt invigorated. Her heart pounded and her knees ached but she didn't stop until she was halted by a sudden absence of trees. A dirt covered valley revealed the gleam of silver.

Her hopes sunk as she looked up at a tall construction crane. Various other odd machines sat in stillness. How had she not heard the construction so close to home? With a clouded heart she turned to leave.

"HEY! Girl you're not supposed to be here!" His voice made her jump out of her skin. The bag with her medication fell from her hands.

With a huff she bent to grab the bag and turned to scold the man for scaring her. She met fierce blue eyes and she shivered.

"Sorry… I was just leaving." She turned and flinched at a slight feel of flesh on her wrist. She yanked her wrist away and turn, frightened with his speed.

"I-I'm sorry but I have to-" Her eyes roamed his face when she blanched. She knew that face from somewhere.

"Do I…." The question hung in the air when he took her into his arms.

"Kagome…. How-When… what happened?" He muttered, burying his face in her hair. Her smell was undeniable to him, this was Kagome.

He smelt everything about her. Her heart thudding caused her scent to swim all around her. Her depression, the confusion, the desperation, it all drowned out her normal lilac and vanilla scent but he knew her. He nearly had to force himself to pull away from her but he had to explain.

"Kagome… Don't you recognize me?" Her eyes searched his face. His eyes drew memories but what caught her attention was his raven hair. It hung all the way to his waist and it draped across his chest and arms.

Her tentative fingers ran across a small group of his hairs and brought it to her cheek. "I-I remember it brushing my face..."

The man smiled and let go of her arms, collecting all his hair in his hands and held it up to his scalp, tying it with small elastic bands. She felt her eyes freeze looking over his face again. "I-I know you but I can't-" Her mind fogged and all of her thoughts stopped. A piercing needle shot through her temple. Her legs gave out first, her knees loosing feeling and falling forward into Kouga's arms. Then her arms gave which had been holding onto Kouga's shoulder. Last her mind shut off like a light switch and she was swimming in darkness.

**So this is not my first Inuyasha fanfiction, I have a Kouga and Ayame fanfiction called Forget Me Not. Check that out on my page if you're interested! And yes I realize this story does not seem like an M Rated fanfiction however, in later chapters there will be lemons. Reviews are love!**

**-MJ Ethreal**


End file.
